Runaway: 3D
History In August 2017, the company made Midnight Zone. They included rides like Midnight Carasol and Runaway: 3D. They were built in September and finished in the same date of October. Runaway: 3D is a 3D dark ride. It is open in the Day and Night. It has motion and water effect. Smoke is part of it in the ride. Queue You will enter a secert area. You can hear a man and some kids. You will pass by different stuff. The boy says that they want to leave. The girl says the its okay. You will get your 3D glasses and get into the vehicle. You will push down the lap bar. The vehicle moves when the instructor presses the button. Ride Everything is dark until the family comes out with a car. The boy says they need to go. A truck comes out with a firethrower. The vehicles drive away. The man says they need to run away. Another car comes in shooting the car. The family's car hits the car and it falls, making smoke effecf. The truck bumps in and fires up everything, making smoke effect. The man says they need to speed up. The two vehicles speed up. The truck comes out again but the vehicle crashes it. The vehicle drifts to the next scene. The vehicle comes in with the family's car again. The girl says that the trucks really need some glitter. A huge monster truck comes in. The girl throws in some glitter, making 3D effect. The man in the monster truck spits out all of it. He gets mad and almost crushes the vehicle. The boy gets out a Nerf gun and shoots the man with it and the vehicle, making 3D effect. The monster truck moves out of control and crashes into a water tank, making water effect. The vehicle moves to the next scene. The man says that they need to be hooked up. The man hooks up the vehicle with a grapple hook. The car speeds to a truck. The man in the truck says that they will die. He throws a knife at the guests but failed, making 3D effect. The boy says that if he wants some nails. He drops some nails, making the truck crash into a building. The man says that they will jump over the ocean. The car and vehicle speed to the ramping bridge. Then the grapple hook gets unhooked and the car started to spin. The grapple hooks hits the vehicle multiple times, making 3D effect. The girl says what is that man have a missile. The man says "What?". The car spins again. The man shoots the missile. The missile gets toward the vehicle but the grapple hook hits it just in time, making smoke effect. It also got the man with the missile. The man was behind the car. The man started to get hooked up to it. The man stretches his arms toward the vehicle, making 3D effect. The man got thrown to a water tank, making water effect. The man says its time to drift. The vehicle moves to the next scene. The vehicles crash to a party. The man says they are sorry. The people were excited and let them stay. The girl got a birthday blower, making 3D effect. The ride ends after that. You will pull up the lap bar and puts the glasses in the bin, exit out. After Ride You can go to Midnight Gift Shop, Runaway Diner, Mid-Diner, or Clash Night Fireworks. Vehicle Its looks black with the sides of windows. It has two rows and four seats each.